


Treat or ... treat.

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Una serata di Halloween un pochino particolare per i nostri team manager.Cosa succederà all'interno di una casa abbandonata?I ragazzi riusciranno a dimostrare chi dei loro capi è il più coraggioso ma anche il più sadico?
Kudos: 1





	Treat or ... treat.

Stavano seduti al tavolino di un bar vicino ai paddock, loro sette, Sebastian, Charles, Lewis, Valtteri, Nico, Max e Alex, stavano parlando del più e del meno e, alla fine si erano ritrovati a parlare dei loro team principal su chi dei tre aveva più coraggio, su chi aveva più freddezza, chi era più gelido. Ovviamente ognuno patteggiava per il proprio.

"Ragazzi, sono stato a contatto sia con Christian che Mattia, conosco Toto abbastanza bene dato che viviamo non troppo lontani, in Svizzera, vi assicuro che se ci fosse un fantasma, Mattia, gli direbbe semplicemente di farsi un giro che lui non ha tempo da perdere e che ha molto da fare ancora prima di raggiungerlo all'altro mondo." Ride e scuote la testa, non aveva mai visto Mattia spaventato da nulla, affrontava tutto e tutti fino a farli desistere o esasperare, era un uomo più unico che raro!

Ride e scuote la testa "bhe sarebbe anche gelido ma non conta questo, Toto non è mai stato in panico per nulla, anzi, si mantiene sempre freddo e gelido nelle cose, anche con me e Nico, semplicemente cercherebbe la soluzione migliore in caso di fantasmi."

Scuote la testa "no davvero, sarà passato troppo tempo da quando sei stato con Christian, tiene talmente in conto la tecnologia che, se vedesse un fantasma, cercherebbe di spiegargli perché è illugico che lui sia presente e di come non sia possibile, fidatevi, non avrebbe paura" sorseggia tranquillo la bevanda notando che Alex gli dava ragione.

"Ragazzi, sapete cosa penso? E' inutile continuare a parlare a vuoto, si insomma, tanto vale proporgli una sfida tanto più che presto sarà Halloween, a qualche ora da qui, in una zona un po' abbandonata, c'è una vecchia casa in disuso, non è molto grande, ma antica. Per raggiungere questa casetta, che rassomiglia tanto ad un tempio, c'è da passare una stradina lunga che è anche un cimitero."

"Mh, sembra interessante, cosa pensi di fare Rosberg?"

Ridacchia "semplice Vettel, noi parleremo loro di questa sfida, diremo loro che ci assicureremo che arrivino alla casa e poi li saluteremo lasciandoli soli per tutta la notte, porteranno dei sacchi a pelo per passare li la notte, crederanno di essere soli ma noi, il giorno prima, metteremo delle mini videocamere con le quali li terremo sotto controllo."

"Carina come idea, ma come li convinciamo a partecipare?" Guarda il compagno Ferrari e poi loro prima di voltarsi verso Valtteri che aveva preso la parola.

"Bhe, dovremo puntare sul loro orgoglio, insomma diremo loro della sfida e, chi non accetterà, sarà automaticamente il perdente, per quanto possono trovare stupida la cosa non accetteranno mai di perdere, no? Ma dovremo essere leali, nessuno di noi dovrà avvertirli di nulla."

Ride "nessuno lo farà, sta tranquillo" finisce la bevanda dando una pacca a Charles "allora? Andiamo?"

Avevano raggiunto gli uomini e avevano spiegato la sfida, inizialmente li avevano visti titubanti, soprattutto Mattia, ma poi, come aveva suggerito Valtteri, avevano puntato sul loro orgoglio. Alla fine avevano ceduto e accettato, si erano dati appuntamento al luogo d'incontro e avevano salutato gli uomini, erano andati a posizionare ogni telecamera e, alla fine Halloween era arrivato.

"E come fate a sapere che non cambieremo strada e non andremo per nulla in quella casa che dite esserci alla fine del sentiero?"

Ride "molto semplice Mattia, non c'è altro nei dintorni per miglia e, se non volete passare la notte nel bosco e fuori allora ci andrete, il camper lo teniamo noi e restiamo qui, sapete, se qualcuno di voi vuole arrendersi."

Sospira sussurrando "ma chi me lo ha fatto fare!"

"Il tuo orgoglio Mattia" ridacchia vedendo la sera ormai giunta, era ora di incamminarsi, accende le torce e guarda i due "Mattia, Christian, andiamo?" Si avvia con loro, si sentiva tranquillo e non perché non avesse noia a camminare in pieno buio, in una zona non illuminata minimamente e spersa nel nulla, ma perché era divertente vedere la faccia dei due e, in special modo, di Mattia.

Entrano nel camper e azionano le telecamere, ne avevano messe qualcuna anche sul tragitto, insomma se fosse accaduto qualcosa dovevano pur andare in soccorso, sorride e indica la prima delle telecamere "guardate ragazzi, stanno raggiungendo la prima tappa, per fortuna la serata è fredda, si congela fuori, gli conviene arrivare velocemente alla casa, sarà sempre meglio del nulla dopotutto."

Strofina le mani tra loro e guarda i due del team rivale, non capiva il senso di questa stupida sfida ma, dato che non aveva davvero nulla da fare, ma proprio nulla come mai in vita sua, non aveva potuto rifiutare, insomma non voleva certo che credessero che fosse un vigliacco quando non lo era. "Si può sapere quanto ci vuole per arrivare a questa benedetta casa? Insomma hanno detto che era su questo sentiero, non possiamo nemmeno aver sbagliato strada."

Ride con Toto e poi si volta verso l'uomo scuotendo appena la testa "che succede Mattia? Non avrai paura voglio sperare, insomma, non sembri il tipo."

Sospira scuotendo la testa "devo sempre ascoltare cazzate da voi due vero?" Si volta di scatto verso un lato del bosco, un uccello notturno aveva lanciato un grido che faceva davvero accapponare la pelle, vede i due stare a guardare nella stessa direzione e, nota, che vi era un uomo accanto ad una bara, sente Toto chiamarlo e, quasi, lo maledice, ma non doveva essere disabitato?

Nota che l'uomo si volta verso di se dopo che lo aveva attirato con la voce ma, invece che avvicinarsi a loro, si volta e si avvia verso una casetta diroccata non troppo lontano da quella dove sarebbero andati loro "che strano tipo eh? sarà un custode?"

"Custode o no mi interessa poco, voglio andare in casa" li supera avviandosi verso la casa ormai visibile.

Ride "Sei davvero senza cuore Mattia, poteva aver bisogno di qualcosa."

"Stava smuovendo della terra con una pala, forse ha seppellito qualcosa, non sono affari nostri no? Toto, io non ho alcuna voglia di fare più di quello che devo, entrerò in quella casa, mi metterò a dormire e, domani, con le prime luci dell'alba andrò via, sono impegnato, questo è già una stupida deviazione!"

guardano il monitor e poi si guardano in faccia prima di tornare a guardare i tre "siamo stati la parecchie volte, non ricordo di aver visto nessuno, insomma, abbiamo visitato la casa dove loro stanno andando e anche la piccola casetta che c'è poco prima, insomma sembra più vivibile ma non credevo che..."

Annuisce "bhe non preoccupatevi ragazzi, non sono i primi scemi, e poi abbiamo chiesto il permesso no? Ce lo hanno concesso, se fosse stato pericoloso ci avrebbero detto qualcosa no?" Li guarda e poi accenna un sorriso "tranquilli ragazzi, se ci sarà bisogno ci vorranno circa dieci minuti per arrivare e, con la nostra guida, molto di meno, ma non voglio certo investiamo qualcuno eh!"

Finalmente erano arrivati alla casa, era piuttosto fredda ma almeno era protetta dal vento, sente che comincia anche a piovere, come se non bastasse. Era priva di corrente elettrica, qualche finestra era rotta e, ovviamente, non mancava polvere e sporcizia "sembrava una casa piuttosto ricca, certo non è immensa ma si nota dai mobili, ora logori, insomma avevano una certa bellezza."

Annuisce alle parole del team principal Ferrari, si avvicina alle pareti osservando i vari quadri, erano davvero malridotti ma erano ancora piuttosto riconoscibili "sembrano dei quadri di famiglia, vero? Credete che l'uomo che abbiamo visto centrava qualcosa con questa casa?" Si volta verso di loro guardandoli.

Li guarda poggiando lo zaino per terra per poi avvicinarsi alla finestra e sussulta appena "hey, quell'uomo sta ancora facendo il giro qui intorno sapete?"

Li guarda e poi sospira appena "ok ragazzi, allora direi che, per ogni evenienza, possiamo bloccare le porte e cercare di riposare tranquilli ok?" Poggia lo zaino a sua volta e raggiunge uno dei mobili provando a muoverlo con forza, era pesante, perfetto "pensate di darmi una mano, si?"

Sorride e poggia lo zaino accanto a quello dei due e si avvicina al mobile e, con non poca forza, lo posizionano dinanzi alla porta, assicurano le finestre e controllano che non vi siano altre porte prima di prendere le cose e cominciare a controllare la casa. "Ha una sua bellezza vero?"

"Se lo dici tu, io ritengo che possiamo considerarci fortunati che nessuno di noi soffra di asma" va nelle stanze di sopra e sospira appena "i letti ovviamente sono inutilizzabili, insomma i materassi sono in uno stato orribile, meglio pulire un po' il pavimento e sistemarsi qui."

"Ci sistemiamo tutti e tre in questa stanza? Mi sembra la migliore, insomma materasso a parte."

"Hai ragione Christian, stavo notando la stessa cosa, guarda, non c'è polvere e, a parte i mobili corrosi inevitabilmente dal tempo, sembra davvero vivibile." Si avvicina al quadro presente in quella casa, era il ritratto di una giovane donna davvero molto carina "sarà stata la proprietaria di questa stanza?" Li vede avvicinarsi "bhe, nel caso mi auguro non abbia nulla in contrario ma noi per questa sera ci fermiamo qui" sussulta vedendo gli altri fare lo stesso "tranquilli, ho il cellulare scarico, non mi ero accorto."

Sorride e scuote la testa "bhe, non è che prenda poi molto bene la linea, anzi" guarda il cellulare e nota che era praticamente assente.

Sistema il sacco a pelo, si stava facendo tardi e non aveva alcuna voglia di rimanere sveglio, l'indomani sarebbe andato in fabbrica, avrebbe raggiunto Adrian e avrebbero parlato dei nuovi sviluppi, non aveva davvero tempo per morire di sonno, si volta vedendo che fuori era cominciato un temporale, nota che il tipo stava guardando dalle finestre di sotto, non capiva davvero cosa volesse "ma che cerca, possibile sia lui a vivere qui?"

Si affacciano appena stando attenti a non essere visti dall'uomo nel caso avesse alzato la testa "no, i ragazzi hanno detto che la casa è in disuso, insomma hanno chiesto i permessi comunque, dai, dormiamo, non do peso alle cazzate della casa infestata." Avevano poggiato i sacchi a pelo sul pavimento, stava poggiato al pavimento, accucciato, non era esattamente comodo ma era per una sola notte, voleva cercare di dormire ma davvero il temporale non aiutava. Sussulta appena per poi guardarsi intorno, vedeva ombre ovunque, era suggestione? Scatta a sedere, no, non lo era, qualcosa era appena passato dinanzi alla finestra "ragazzi che era?" Sobbalza sentendo qualcosa che gli saltava in faccia e si butta addosso a uno dei due, era Toto "CHE ERA?"

Sobbalza cercando e accendendo una pila illuminando tutto in torno in cerca di qualsiasi cosa l'uomo avesse visto, non vi era nulla, sorride divertito quando punta la torcia verso i due, Mattia era a cavalcioni di Toto che gli teneva le mani sui fianchi "ehm, volete rimanere da soli?"

Ascolta la domanda dell'uomo RedBull e si volta verso Mattia che era sopra di se, sorride notando che anche l'altro ora lo guardava leggermente in imbarazzo "ah bhe, io non mi tiro certo indietro, mica mi dispiacerebbe."

"La finite di dire cazzate?" Si alza prendendo la propria di torcia elettrica, accendendola e cominciando a guardarsi attorno "non me lo sono immaginato, cazzo!"

Si alza mettendosi accanto a loro a sua volta "no, non te lo sei immaginato Mattia, hai un graffio sulla gancia" gli sfiora apena la guancia.

Ride e applaudisce con gli altri "bravo Toto sei un mito, ma davvero ragazzi che era?"

"Non ne ho idea, ragazzi abbiamo controllato la zona ok? Non vi era nulla di strano e nemmeno quell'uomo era li, dobbiamo andare."

"Ma dai lo pensi davvero?" Nota che alcune delle telecamere non erano più funzionanti ma, da quelle ancora attive, nota l'uomo di prima con una pala in mano, che si recava su una botola sul retro "cazzo cazzo cazzo, ragazzi andiamo dai!"

Camminano tutti e tre vicini, sentivano che qualcosa si muoveva, con i lampi avevano intravisto una sagoma ma nulla, davvero non capivano cosa stesse succedendo, sentono degli oggetti che si schiantano al suolo e, di comune accordo, decidono che è molto meglio fare il sentiero sotto la pioggia e il temporale anzichè rimanere la. Stavano per aprire la porta quando notano che quell'uomo era alla finestra che li guardava, notano che tenta di aprire la porta ma che, dopo una serie di spinte, si allontana a passo svelto. "Ha una meta chiara, ragazzi c'è un'entrata che non abbiamo trovato."

"Tranquilli, noi siamo a tre e lui è da solo, non possiamo farci battere no? E' anche piuttosto vecchietto!"

"Non sappiamo se è davvero solo, qualcuno o qualcosa è in casa, probabilmente appartiene a lui, e poi noi non abbiamo niente mentre lui ha comunque un oggetto che può usare da arma, senza dimenticare che, cosa più importante, sembra conoscere la casa mille volte meglio di noi."

"Ok ok calmi, ascoltate, ci sono dei passi, vengono da qualche parte giù, cavolo ci deve essere una cantina in questa casa, abbiamo davvero bloccato tutte le porte?" Sentono il rumore di una maniglia e sussulta sentendo qualcosa che gli sfiorava la gamba avvicinandosi agli altri due uomini, indica con la luce la stanza e trovano la porta che stava cercando di forzare "la blocchiamo?"

Annuisce e segue Toto e Christian per trovare qualcosa da mettere dinanzi alla porta ma era troppo tardi, inutile tentare di chiamare i ragazzi, la linea era perennemente assente, non fanno in tempo ad avvicinarsi che l'uomo comincia a distruggere la porta con la pala. Corrono come possono di sopra e cercano un'altra via di fuga ma non ce ne sono. Stavano ponderando di saltare dalla finestra quando, una porta comunicante che non avevano notato, si apre.

"CHI SIETE?" Solleva la pala, non aveva con se alcuna torcia, conosceva quella casa fin troppo bene.

"ASPETTA" Cerca di calmare l'uomo proteggendo automaticamente Mattia e invitando anche Christian a stare dietro "aspetta, noi siamo, noi siamo semplicemente delle persone che lavorano per la F1, nulla di che, non volevamo fare del male a nessuno, i nostri ragazzi volevano solo prenderci in giro nella serata di Halloween, se abbiamo fatto qualcosa di male non volevamo."

Abbassa la pala e li guarda meglio "ma si, certo, non la seguo molto ma so chi siete certo, bhe non avete fatto nulla di male in realtà, solo che io custodisco questa casa" sente qualcosa finire per terra e i tre uomini scattare in sincro "oh non vi preoccupate, moon, vieni qua."

Nota una gattina nera andare in braccio all'uomo e alza appena gli occhi, un gatto, ovviamente, ecco cosa lo aveva graffiato, ecco chi saltava su tutti i mobili facendo cadere gli oggetti, era sicuramente entrata in casa tramite una finestra rotta. "Come mai vive, solo, in queste zone?" Nota che Toto si sposta appena, non gli sfugge il sorriso di Christian e la mezza occhiattaccia che il Mercedes fa al RedBull.

Li guarda "qui fa freddo, venite con me ok?" Li porta da se, a casa sua, non era molto grande ma era provvista di tutti i confort, aveva acceso anche il camino e dato qualcosa ai tre uomini per scaldarsi e da bere. "Voi avete risposto alla mia domanda, ora io rispondo alla vostra, anni fa quando ero solo un ragazzo, ero innamorato della figlia del mio capo, la fortuna volle che ella ricambiasse i miei sentimenti, ma non eravamo destinati a vedere il nostro amore realizzarsi, purtroppo il padre di lei non voleva, io ero un semplice sguattero, lei era nobile, mi chiese di sposarla in segreto ma io non volli farlo, non volli farlo, le dissi che non era il modo giusto." Si asciuga gli occhi "inizialmente sembrava che la scelta fosse stata premiata, suo padre vide quanto io ero rispettoso di lei, quanto lo ero della loro famiglia, dopo anni ebbi il si che tanto volevo. Questo giorno è fausto per me, era il giorno prima del nostro matrimonio, non potei nemmeno dirle addio, dicevano portasse sfortuna" si passa una mano sul volto "andò al ruscello qui vicino, con le sue amiche, era a cavallo, un serpente sbucato sul ciglio della strada fece spaventare il cavallo di lei che la disarcionò, cadde e battè la testa con violenza su un masso li vicino, i suoi bellissimi capelli biondi, adesso, erano macchiati di rosso." Scuote la testa, cercai di fare tutto il più velocemente possibile, arrivai da lei, volevo vederla un'ultima volta, volevo sposarla, ma era troppo tardi, non ho potuto vedere i suoi bellissimi occhi azzurri." Adesso piangeva e asciuga gli occhi con forza "sono un vecchio stupido, ma ancora non mi perdono di non averla sposato quando me lo chiese, di non essere arrivato almeno a tempo per dirle addio, ero a lavoro..."

Nota dagli altri che non era il solo commosso, fa un respiro profondo e gli parla "devi essere orgoglioso di averla trattata col rispetto che ogni donna meriterebbe, che non le hai procurato sofferenza rinnegando i genitori, tutto quello che hai fatto lo hai fatto per lei" si massaggia il volto, scusa, non è un problema se ci diamo del tu no?"

Sorride scuotendo la testa "assolutamente no, va bene" guarda un lampo "devo esservi sembrato strano quando siete arrivati, ma ancora adesso, dopo tanti anni, curo giornalmente la sua tomba, pianto una rosa all'anno, come se fosse il nostro anniversario, ero andato a sistemarli in vista del temporale di stasera" nota arrivare un camper e si affaccia "oh, devono essere i vostri giovani eh?"

Si affaccia e inarca un sopracciglio, erano proprio loro "senta, le dispiacerebbe aiutarci a vendicarci di quei ragazzi? Fargli prendere un bello spavento, ecco!" Sorride vedendo l'uomo entusisto di aiutarli, anche se viveva più isolato era davvero un uomo a modo con ogni sorta di comfort, era davvero una persona piacevole. Si volta verso Christian e poi Toto "allora ragazzi? Ci state?" Vede Christian annuire divertito e poi guarda Toto "e tu?"

Si volta verso di loro e annuisce, stava ancora pensando alla storia dell'uomo, lui aveva parlato a Christian dei sentimenti che provava per Mattia, aveva sempre pensato che sarebbe stato qualcosa che non avrebbe mai rivelato all'uomo, questa storia gli aveva fatto capire che era un codardo, di cosa aveva paura? Al massimo avrebbe detto no, non voleva rimpianti, non voleva pentirsi per sempre della cosa.

Alla fine entrano in casa dalla porta sul retro dato che la porta principale era ancora chiusa, sentono un tuono squarciare il silenzio, non si sentiva nulla, corrono di sopra e li le cose erano ancora al loro posto, purtroppo la telecamera nell'atrio si era rotta quando la porta era stata spalancata da quell'uomo quindi non sapevano davvero cosa fosse accaduto "ragazzi, cazzo, dobbiamo andare a vedere verso quella villa, non abbiamo altra scelta."

Annuisce e, stando accanto a tutti, si avviano verso la casa dell'uomo, lo vedono coprire una fossa e sussulta quando si volta verso di loro "ci scusi?"

"Ma che diavolo succede oggi? Non sono arrivato a seppellire l'ultimo dei tre che ne arrivano altri?" Si avvia verso di loro sollevando la pala, l'aveva macchiata con della pittura rossa, alla luce dei lampi era davvero cupo.

"Si fermi, si fermi ha capito? Non voglio farle del male" non riusciva a crederci, non riusciva a credere che quell'uomo avesse davvero fatto del male agli uomini, si erano assicurati che nulla dovesse andare storto, il temporale aveva impedito loro di accelerare, dovevano essere più veloci? Sente i ragazzi gridare ma non fa a tempo a voltarsi che una mano sbuca dalla botola e lo trascina sotto, solleva lo sguardo e vede l'uomo ormai vicino pronto a colpire, non si era mai arreso, eppure quella volta non aveva la forza di alzarsi. Abbassa la testa quando lo vede abbassare la pala, sente solo i compagni gridare il suo nome e la pala insaccarsi nella terra vicino alla sua faccia. Solleva lo sguardo e nota una scritta sulla pala con quella stessa vernice rossa "happy Halloween?"

Ride andando fuori dal nascondiglio e gli dà una pacca sulle spalle "volevate fregare noi e noi abbiamo fregato voi, Arthur è un uomo meraviglioso sapete? Ci ha aiutato a spaventarvi." Ride e scuote la testa alle espressioni confuse dei ragazzi.

"Avete finto la vostra morte? Ma siete impazziti?"

Ride "coraggio Max, era solo uno scherzo, è Halloween, cosa ti aspettavi? Un dolcetto? Bhe, noi abbiamo optato per uno scherzetto."

Si mette in piedi aiutando anche Charles guardando poi Mattia, scommetteva tutto quello che volevano che il piano era suo, loro potevano dire quello che volevano ma lui lo sapeva, lo sapeva che era tutta opera sua, il sorriso che si allarga sul suo volto quando i propri occhi incrociano i suoi glielo conferma, Mattia era un uomo capace di essere il più gelido e sadico del mondo!


End file.
